solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-204.147.202.56-20150331180944
Solaranian Shark Tank Mara walks into the room to face the panel containing the Desert's richest residents. Voralonus Vollotorian, Mosette, the Armadillo Head and Pycior have their pens out to take notes. Mara wonders whether her father will invest in her idea. Mara: Good evening, everyone. I'm here to present a solution to a problem many Solaranian Desert parents face; putting their children to sleep. It's called the Drink of Dreams. (Mara holds a bottle for the Sharks to see.) The formula consists of fresh milk, honey, and a gentle sleeping powder. It contains no chemicals or preservatives and the best time to serve it is at dinner time. The Drink of Dreams takes approximately one hour to fully effect the child. It makes the child sleepy around their bedtime and holds its effects until the next morning. (Vollotorian wordlessly reaches out for a bottle. Mara hands him one.) Mosette: Mara, how much are you seeking? You haven't told us that part yet. Mara: I'm seeking $60,000 for a 20% stake within my business. As far as sales go, I've sold $1.5 million worth of bottles in the last month alone. Pycior: Not bad, Mara. But here's my problem. I have no children and while I like your idea, I'm not the best person to work with because I'd be investing in something I don't know that well. I'm out, but keep this going. It has real potential. Vollotorian: Have you used this on your own children? Mara: Yes, I have. They're very good sleepers now. Vollotorian: Mara, did you consider a dairy-free option for those who cannot ingest milk? If you're feeding milk to those who are allergic you will be sued out of existence. Mara: I have a non-dairy Drink of Dreams which has sold $200,000 in bottles last month alone. Vollotorian: Give it to me. (Mara hands her father the non-dairy bottle. Vollotorian promptly takes it, smells it and tates it.) It tastes rather good, but the flavor is too strong. With a sleeping formula, you need to have a very subtle flavor. Now listen to me. I've raised four children and I've never had a problem putting them to bed because they otherwise feared my wrath. (Mara nods, knowing too well.) Your flavors for these bottles are not perfect, and I don't invest in any product failing to meet my standards of perfection. For those reasons, I'm out. (Mara tries to hide her disappointment.) Vollotorian: Mara, this is the real world. You cannot take rejection personally. In this situation you are the entrepreneur and I am the investor. I don't care whether I'm your father or not. I'm here to make money. Mosette: If he's out, Mara, I'm out. It's a bad idea to start a business with family. (Mara looks at her mother, on the verge of tears.) Armadillo Head: Mara, I like your product and we could improve the flavor. I've used it on my own son and he's been sleeping soundly ever since. I'll make you an offer: $60,000 for a 25% stake. We could do some real business as I know the parents living within the Desert's surrounding lands. You need to expand the sales of the Drink of Dreams. Mara: Done. (They shake on it, and Mara walks out, wanting more than anything to tell Norrow of the deal she just made.) Vollotorian: (Turns to the others) I didn't make a deal with her because she can be too damn sensitive. I would crush her the first day if we were business partners. Her product flavor was too strong as well, and I refuse to endorse a product that's imperfect. Armadillo Head: Your standards are so high, Voralonus. Vollotorian: Yes, they are, and the whole desert knows that.